


Поющий в облаках

by astonmartin_96



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonmartin_96/pseuds/astonmartin_96
Summary: Описание:В такие моменты Дирк становился совершенно потерянным и беззащитным. А в мыльной пене, которая ныне прикрывала наготу, детектив рассмотрел ничто иное, как удачную иллюзию брони. Ведь пузырьки все равно когда-нибудь лопнут.Посвящение:Особым любительницам Дирка ДжентлиПримечания автора:Публикую это на свой страх и риск. Никогда не думала, что решусь аж на такой флаффный флафф, да еще и с пенкой. Кто-нибудь, помогите, автор сошел с ума от няшности Джентли и голоса Сэма Барнетта...





	Поющий в облаках

Поющий в облаках  


Легкие радужные пузырьки плавно взлетали вверх к высокому белому потолку ванной, стены которой были украшены мятно-зеленой глянцевой плиткой. Большие и маленькие шары из мыла и воздуха поднимались ввысь легко и беззаботно в сопровождении очень нежного и сладкого голоса Дирка, который в эту минуту нежился в огромном облаке пены, откинув расслабленную голову на розовую подушку и скрестив мягкие, как у ребенка, босые ноги на другом краю ванны.

— Ла-ла-а-ха-а-а…а-а-аха-а-а… — ему было все равно, что именно и о чем можно было петь и вздыхать. Главное, что на душе было легко и после активного, но, пожалуй, не самого насыщенного дня холистический детектив наконец-то получил возможность расслабиться в таком теплом и мягком убежище с ароматом клубники.

Сегодняшний день и правда был далек от того, чтобы считаться типичным днем Дирка Джентли. Сперва был визит в офис Патрика Спринга, затем переезд в апартаменты отеля «Перриман Гранд». Где, собственно, и находилась та самая просторная ванная с белым махровым ковриком, в которой сейчас был Дирк. Дальше — обед в элитном ресторане отеля, где загадочный миллиардер обсудил все подробности, как и когда Дирку явиться в пентхаус. По голосу Спринга было заметно, что его до жути волновала единственная дочь, Лидия, сбежавшая из дома буквально вчера. И Джентли чувствовал, что он и тут явно что-то не договаривал, будто нарочно не хотел, чтобы Дирк догадался. Это было весьма странно для клиента частного детектива. Хотя учитывая то, что он нанял эксцентричного юношу для раскрытия собственного убийства, тут удивляться явно нечему. А, главное, некому — перед этим таинственным богачом на счету у Джентли, в родной Англии, были и монах-андроид, и тот странный, никуда не вписывающийся диван, и Тор. Да-да, тот самый Тор с молотом и громом. И, если верить словам непоседливого детектива, он хоть и скандинавский бог, красота у него отнюдь не божественная.

— Оу-у-у, а-а-ах-ах, аха-а-а-аха, — ласково и с придыханием пропел фальцетом Дирк, сразу после того, как выпустил на волю из мыльной бутылки большой рой эфемерных и воздушных сфер. Казалось, они готовы были долететь до бесконечности, если бы не предательский высокий потолок, но сила притяжения брала свое. Разноцветные пузырьки один за другим медленно опускались на горы белой пены, радуя сияющие, как две лампочки, серые глаза Дирка на вытянутом мальчишеском лице.

Англичанин и дальше продолжал свою инфантильную песню ни о чем, покачивая аккуратно уложенной рыжеватой головой, а все его лицо выражало счастье и наслаждение: брови постоянно вздымались с каждой пропетой нотой, а когда он спел более протяжно и ласково, Дирк закатил глаза от удовольствия. Обнаженные острые плечи и выразительная грудь были едва прикрыты клочками пены, руки с тонкими запястьями держали малиновую бутылочку с мыльной жидкостью и крышку. А пальцы на ногах детектива, также облепленных этой удивительной белой субстанцией, шевелились по очереди в такт незамысловатой мелодии.

— У-у-у-у, о-о-у-у…. Ах-ха! — когда пенного айсберга коснулся последний пузырек, Джентли мягко вздохнул, приостановив блаженное песнопение. Затем, почему-то всмотревшись в тот торчащий пик пушистых гор, где лопнул последний пузырь, мужчина отложил бутылочку и спрятал ноги под густым пенным покровом. Дирк сел в ванной, обнажив влажную и беззащитную спину. Он дотянулся рукой до клочка пены, зачерпнул его пальцем и принялся его рассматривать. Его лицо уже не отображало беззаботность и радость, и на нем постепенно стали преобладать любопытство, смешанное с легкой растерянностью и щепоткой грусти. Тот прямой и тонкий кусок пены внезапно стал неприятной занозой в уме и душе Дирка, которая несла в себе столь болезненное и склизкое ощущение скорой беды. И чем дальше он вглядывался в этот клочок пены, тем больше мысли уносили его в жуткую, кровавую картину убийства, где всеми орудуют татуированные психи с арбалетами, охраняющие какую-то древнюю машину. Патрик Спринг, старый знакомый Джентли, упорно хотел отбить эту машину у ее похитителей, однако его поджидала электрическая акула, с минуты на минуту готовая загрызть его насмерть. И почему этот продолговатый кусок пены так был похож на стрелу и хотел обжечь руку англичанина?

Причем боль от этого вроде бы безобидного пенного кусочка была настолько острой, что Дирк с громким вздохом задрожал от страха и резко спрятал руку под воду. Забившись в угол ванны, он неловко подобрал к себе ноги, обнажив на поверхности острые колени. Еще буквально пару минут назад детектив получал наслаждение от пузырьков и ароматных водных процедур, но теперь всю его инфантильность и жизнерадостность как будто смыло под душем. Он даже не боялся всего того безумия с машиной, которую он только что видел — это была та часть жизни, к которой детектив давно привык, и которая его вполне увлекала. Но болезненный знак судьбы дал ему понять, что история со Спрингом обойдется ему дорогой ценой, возможно, жизни. И в такие моменты Дирк становился совершенно потерянным и беззащитным. А в мыльной пене, которая ныне прикрывала наготу, детектив рассмотрел ничто иное, как удачную иллюзию брони. Ведь пузырьки все равно когда-нибудь лопнут и на их месте останется полумутная вода, открывающая миру места, которые хотелось бы запрятать от чужих глаз.

Как он однажды скажет своему будущему ассистдругу, Тодду Бротцману: «Мир ведет меня туда, куда я должен идти.» И неважно, встретят ли посланца этого мира с распростертыми объятьями, кулаками, а то и свинцовыми пулями. Чаще всего это бывает второе, порой попадается и третье. А первого, чего Дирку хотелось больше всего, практически никогда не было. Точнее, был один раз, когда ему, еще маленькому мальчику, один военный обещал приют и невероятную жизнь шпиона. Но в конечном итоге, несостоявшийся агент ЦРУ ныне до слез боялся всего, что связано с так называемым «Черным крылом». И каждый раз, когда оно попадало в поле зрения, Джентли всеми силами пытался оттолкнуть это от себя. Кстати, почему в голову детектива пришло это злосчастное «Крыло», именно в этот момент? Пять минут назад, он развлекался в компании самого себя и маленьких мыльных друзей, но стоит Вселенной невовремя подать знак, как тут…

Дирк и вправду был готов заплакать, и жалел себя в собственных объятьях. Жалел за то, что не мог защитить себя от всех странностей и ужасов этой Вселенной (как минимум, одной маленькой планетки под названием Земля). За то, что, на собственной шкуре, должен прочувствовать всю боль и ненависть этого мира. И за то, что, где бы он ни был, он всегда один. Вселенная определенно была готова оказать помощь тем, кто в беде. Но ей, видимо, было плевать на собственного посланника, которого она вечно бросает в гущу событий без спроса. Он сам хотел бы верить, что Вселенная обязательно его защитит, однако чаще всего, бывает совсем наоборот. За это Дирк ненавидел себя и свою жизнь, в которой ему не повезло застрять.

Будучи один в большой тихой комнате, Джентли одной рукой держал себя за колени, а другой водил по поверхности горячей воды. Детектив обреченно вглядывался в круги на ровной, неприкрытой пеной, водной глади. Кажется, руку перестало жечь и вода подействовала на нее успокаивающе. Но она никак не могла унять ноющую, душевную боль внутри брошенного ребенка мироздания, хоть острый шок от полученного знака судьбы потихоньку отступал.

Дирк вновь зачерпнул кусок пены, на этот раз побольше, размером с его ладонь. Это была бесформенная горка, которую мужчина пытался осторожно то ли собрать ее в кучу, то ли внутри что-то отыскать. Похоже, британца заинтриговала своеобразная игра, в его глазах появились первые любопытные искорки, а за ними — мягкая, едва заметная, полуулыбка. Джентли лег поудобнее, положив голову на подушку и распрямил колени, насколько мог, внутри ванны. Как только он поднес мыльную кучу к своему чутка кривоватому носу, внезапно Дирк тихо ойкнул, когда увидел, что небольшой кусочек пены из горки случайно прилип к испещренной пузырьками груди, где-то в области сердца. С удивительной точностью ему удалось отыскать и дотронуться именно к этому торчащему вроде как кораллу или забавному человечку, которому приглянулось бледно-розовое тело временного хозяина ванной комнаты.

— Оу, — обратился к нему Дирк. Мужчина посмотрел на белоснежную фигурку и еще раз резво подразнил ее пальцем. — О-оу.

И тут же мило хихикнул. Видимо, этот чудаковатый коралл не просто радовал глаз Джентли, но и проявил удивительную способность дарить тепло. Не совсем то тепло, которое имела вода в ванне, а то, которое было внутри — мягкое и всеобъемлющее, будто лучшее в мире пушистое одеяло, имеющее сладость самых вкусных ирисок, и могло убаюкивать любую тревожную душу и тело, словно мамина колыбельная.

— Ла-ла? — взрослый мальчик еще больше увлекся игрой с пеной, а в его голосе вновь прозвучали бархатные, медовые нотки. — Ла-ла… а-ах? — Невидимое солнце окончательно засияло внутри Дирка, унося его подальше от хищных рыб и людей в форме, и поближе к… другу? Что бы ни означал этот странный знак Вселенной, британцу определенно нравилась перспектива иметь близкого друга или что-то еще… теплое. На пути у детектива, пожалуй, было много тех, кто, по воле случая или намеренно, становился его помощником. Достаточно только вспомнить ту угрюмую секретаршу в его офисе в Лондоне, Дженис. Вряд ли женщину, которая наплевательски относилась как к молодому боссу, так и его делам, можно назвать подругой. Не то, что мужчина ее терпел или не любил — естественно, он расстраивался, когда Дженис оскорбляла его или не хотела общаться. Однако, как секретарша не пыталась отстраняться от Джентли, он сам, как никто другой, прекрасно понимал, что ее присутствие рядом с ним было по правилам Вселенной, и даже одно случайное действие способно было серьезно повлиять на ход его невероятного расследования. Как, например, ее беспощадная и скорая смерть в автокатастрофе, как последствие суицида Уолтона Рикса, олимпийского чемпиона по лыжному спорту. Впрочем, это не совсем был суицид, но беда в том, что сам Рикс хотел умереть, страдая от затяжной депрессии. В результате, от горя потери, этой болезнью души заразился сам Дирк, который долгие два дня мучился в четырех стенах лондонской квартиры, пока в его мобильном не раздался судьбоносный звонок из Америки, вернувший его в бесконечное русло мироздания.

— А-а-а… а-аха-аха… — пребывая в полном расположении духа, Дирк был настроен продолжать веселье в одиночестве. Сперва из воды вылезла одна ступня, затем вторая. Зацепившись пальцами ног за бортик, Джентли собирался сделать то, что обожал делать больше всего, когда принимал ванну — залечь головой на дно и болтать ногами над поверхностью пенного облака. Однако перед тем, как окунуться в такую манящую подводную невесомость, детектив не забыл о своем витиеватом пушистом дружке на груди, и пальцем переложил его на бортик, в то время, как о куче пены в другой руке он и вспоминать не стал.

— У-у-у-оу-оу… — голос становился все мягче и протяжнее. Детектив почувствовал, как тихая теплая вода забирает в свои объятья плечи и охватывает нежную шею и затылок. — Ох-оу-ах-оу… — только лицо, на котором красовалась солнечная улыбка, осталось на поверхности. А вот ноги практически полностью были над водой, натянутыми носками держась за край ванны.

— А-а-а-аха-ха-а-а! — звонко прозвучал финальный аккорд, и голова счастливого британца оказалась на дне, а гладкие, юношеские ножки резво ушли в пляс. Может, Вселенная и не хочет защищать своего ангела, тот прекрасно понимал, что за темной полосой, полной безумия и риска, наступит светлая полоса, полная любви и дружбы. По крайней мере, он так надеялся.

  
**Примечания:**

  
Автор сам в шоке оттого, что написал и опубликовал... короче, забейте.  



End file.
